The invention relates to a swing drive, in particular a reciprocating drive for moulds in continuous casting plants, wherein the swingable or reciprocating structural member is arranged at one end of a balance beam and the other end of the balance beam engages a lifting rod that is actuated by an overhung crank.
Known swinging means or reciprocating drives of this kind have the disadvantage that an adjustment of the swing- or reciprocating amplitude is complicated and requires various additional devices, such as, for instance, a pivot mechanism for swinging out the upper end of the lifting rod. Such a pivot mechanism influences the position of the balance beam and an adjustment is only possible to a limited extent. Hitherto an adjustment to the zero-position has not been possible with the known means.
A further disadvantage of the known reciprocating drives consists in that the amplitude-adjustment drive is arranged at the structural members which are connected to the upper end of the lifting rod and therefore follows the reciprocating movement during operation.